


More Than Lust

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles doesn't want to miss his chance, because he knows you're only given one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr, which probably wasn't what they had in mind, but I kinda like how it turned out.

In the midst of the late fog bound evening, as he glanced at his surroundings, finding only masses of pine trees covering each side of the narrow road, Alex was only certain of one thing. He was lost. Like, seriously lost, and to be honest, he only had himself to blame. Before he left the hotel Matt had told him, warned him even, that 'once you walk two miles in any direction from the hotel, you're screwed'. Alex really wished he had listened. He had tried retracing his steps, but with every tree looking pretty much identical, he got frustrated with himself quickly and gave up. Now he was seated on the edge of the dirt track road, thumb outstretched and he hoped for anyone to come along, even to just let him use their phone for a matter of seconds. 

He almost didn't notice when a black, glossy Range Rover pulled up in front of him. He quickly jumped up and dusted himself down. 

"Need a lift, mate" a voice said as a tinted window rolled down. Alex didn't think twice and hopped into the passenger seat the minute the mystery man unlocked the doors. 

"Thanks man, you don't know how long I were- Holy. Fucking. Shit."

He was sitting in Miles Kane's car. Miles mother fucking Kane's car.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine." Alex was totally not fine. Miles was an internationally known musician. The dude practically oozed talent and self confidence that Alex admired, and maybe even envied a little bit. Being honest, he really didn't know how he was making coherent sentences.

"Sorry, it's just I know you"

Miles raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I don't know you, but I-" Alex cut himself off. "Way to make a first impression in some strangers car, huh? Sorry, I promise I'm not a creep." He said sheepishly. "Uh, I'm Alex"

Miles took his outstretched hand in his own, and man, even his handshake was confident. 

"Miles" He stated simply. Alex had to resist the urge to say 'I know'. 

"So where to, not-a-creep-Alex?" Miles questioned.

Alex rattled off the name of his hotel and Miles turned to him in surprise. 

"How the hell did ya get all the way out 'ere?"

"I like walking" Alex stated simply. 

Miles shrugged and continued driving in the direction of Alex's hotel. 

"So, what do ya do for a living?" Miles asked, undoubtedly trying to make small talk. 

"Well, at the moment I'm just pullin' pints at a local pub, but my band just got signed, so hopefully something will come of it" Alex replied proudly. 

"You're a musician, man? What sorta tunes you play?" 

"Uh, stuff pretty similar to yours I guess" Alex could feel his ears heating up. He shouldn't have said that, now Miles was going to think he was some petty little fan. He was, he just didn't want Miles to know that. 

But Miles was totally chill with it, just gave Alex a private little smile and continued on driving. 

~

"Wait," Miles said suddenly, about ten minutes into the drive, "Have we met before?"

Alex slowly turned his head in Miles' direction. "Yeah, yeah we 'ave," he breathed, shocked, "A few years back we talked for a couple o' minutes after one of yer gigs."

"That's right!" Miles exclaimed, as if a bell had just gone off in his head, "You were tellin' me about that band of yer's, something to do with monkeys, was it?"

"Yeah, Arctic Monkeys," Alex reminded him, "How do you even remember?" 

"I always remember the pretty ones." Miles said, winking in Alex's direction. 

~

By the time they had reached Alex's hotel, he was certain of three things; 1. Getting lost may have been his best idea yet, even if it wasn't intentional, 2. Miles may happen to be the nicest bloke he'd ever met and 3. Alex might be a little in love. Screw that, he had full blown heart eyes. 

As Alex hopped out of the car and prepared himself to thank and bid adieu to Miles, he realized that he really didn't want the night to come to an end. With a sudden surge of confidence that had probably seeped into his system from Miles, he asked him inside for a drink. 

A warm smile spread across Miles' face as he spoke, "I'd love to."

~

Miles led Alex to a table within the depths of the little hotel pub, away from all the mindless nattering of the other customers. As Alex shrugged off his jacket, he insisted on buying Miles a drink. 

"I'll be right back." He smiled, sauntering off to the bar. 

Miles remembered Alex from the moment he stepped into his car, but he couldn't say anything, he might have freaked the man out completely. Not that Alex made a very good impression himself, but it was different, Miles supposed, what with him being rather well known and all. If he was honest, he didn't really know why he even stopped the car in the first place. Picking up hitchhikers wasn't exactly his forté, but something about the man on the side of the road just made him think 'fuck it'. 

Alex returned with the drinks in tow and gave Miles the most charming smile he had ever seen and all Miles could think, was that someone up there must've put in a good word for him, because there was no way he had all this luck on his own. 

~

Miles didn't even notice the time fly until he heard the chime of the 11 o'clock news in the midst of the cheerful buzz that had enveloped him since he entered the pub. 

"Jesus, Al, it's getting late," he said reluctantly, "I better start heading off."

Alex's face fell completely. 

"You can't go," he whined, "You're too far over the limit to drive anyway."

Miles chuckled at Alex's attempt to make him stay, and as much as he wanted to, he really couldn't. He had to be up early in the morning for a conference that he really couldn't afford to miss. 

"I'll get a cab," Miles insisted, "I'd love to, but I really can't stay"

Sighing, Alex rose to walk him to the taxi rank. "Well, can I give you my number or something?"

"Of course." Miles said smiling, handing over his phone. Alex keyed in his number and placed the phone back in Miles' open palm. 

"Well, goodnight I guess." Alex said, raising his hand into a slight wave, before turning around and starting his walk back to the door, when something clicked in Miles. Was he really willing to let this beautiful boy go with the bat of an eye, just because he had a conference in the morning that he could probably put off? Yeah, his management would be pissed, but he's done worse. 

Miles believed that there is one person out there who is made for you. One person who touches your soul in ways nobody else could. He meets thousands of people everyday of his life, but that one person could change everything. And he knows it's a long shot, a really really long shot, seeing as he doesn't really know the guy, but what if Alex is it, the one? What then, does he just let him go? Promise him a call that he will inevitably forget about? He's never had thoughts like these even cross his mind, not even when he thought he was in love. Surely that's a sign, that Alex must mean something. 

Maybe this was supposed to be the love at first sight feeling that he's read about a dozen times. Maybe this was it, this was his moment, the moment where he finds his one that he's supposed to hold onto. The one that he didn't realize he was searching for and maybe that's what love is. Something that you didn't realize you needed, but once you have it, you really don't want to let it go. And he'll be damned if he misses his chance. 

Miles takes a breath, and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, he makes his way over to the disappearing Alex. And as if on cue, Alex turns around, and he breathes a sigh of relief, a fucking sigh of relief, when he sees Miles coming his way. 

And when they kiss, theres no fireworks, or a choir of angels singing like it is in the movies. It just them. Everything Miles has ever felt or thought pours into the kiss, and he doesn't even need to ask, he knows Alex feels the same. And he thinks, 'Yeah, he has got to be it. He has got to be my one'.


End file.
